Getting Out Alive
by Tundra Warrior
Summary: Gaara survived Slenderman, but at a cost. She saw a girl die right before her eyes. Forever is she plagued with Slender sickness… and now this. [T for gore and cussing.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. If you thought that the conversation with the male nurse was the last we'd see of Gaara. You were deathly wrong. Slendy hadn't done her in yet. Until Gaara dies... Forward, we traverse! And I'm typing this on my Kindle. So, sorry for the awkward spacing. Or lack there of. I own nothing, except Gaara Montmorency, her housemate (Joey Von Muir), and a very few of the people they meet. ~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter One: Dehumanized]

Gaara awoke to her friend's voice. _ Oh, great. When I finally fall asleep..._

"Gaara, wake up." She opened her blue-grey eyes and regarded the British exchange student, Joey Von Muir. Yes, she was a German last name. No, she wasn't a German citizen who moved to England. She was born in England to a English mother and German father.

"What is it?" She whispered to the blonde girl.

"I've got an idea." Joey started. "We're gonna go on a case."

"No."

"Why not?" She snapped. "You're scared, aren't you?" Gaara pushed her off her bed. "You are!" Joey shouted. "What happened in that park… forest… whatever scarred you, didn't it?"

"Get out." the auburn haired girl growled, rolling over into her side.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Munich was killed by the Slender Man and eventually, that'll be how I go." Joey's eyes were wide in sympathy. "Happy?"

"Why not deal with it before it does you in?"

"I'm a Runner. Not a Fighter."

"So?" Her brown eyes narrowed. "I'll go after him."

"You've no clue what he can do-"

"And you do!" Gaara was hauled out of bed. "So, you're coming with me."

"Geez! Fine! We'll leave in the morning. Just let me sleep." Joey smiled.

"Sure thing, partner." Gaara collapsed onto her bed. _ Watch me be unable to go to sleep. _She complained. Then the conversation in its entirety came to her.

"Oh, my God." Her eyes widened. She'd agreed to hunt Slender. That's not running. That's the opposite. Her mind flashed back to Munich's death. The tendril piercing her heart, blood running down her chest and she gagged on it. Her last word… her order to run.

Tears ran down Gaara's face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Munich. "

* * *

Joey woke her up again with both of their clothes for a summer of travelling. Gaara walked into her bathroom and took a shower. Then dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt with a pair of grey and pink running shoes. Joey was kind enough to braid her auburn hair out her face. After they put their stuff into car, they got in and buckled in. Taking U.S Route 101, Joey explained as she drove, would take them to the town of Eureka, California. Here was where she's found another Runner/Fighter (She couldn't remember.) lived. A fellow by the name of Julian Caesar.

"Eureka…" She never knew that there were others who'd survived…

* * *

It was almost midnight when they'd arrived. Nickelback' s song _ Lullaby _played on the Dodge's speaks. Joey was singing along with it as her friend slept deeply.

"Gaara." She looked at her and raised a eyebrow at the hotel. It looked like the hotel from that Stephen King movie… What was it?… _The Shinning. _ "We'll spend the night here." She got out and stretched. Gaara walked up to the hotel, up to the front counter. An older woman stood behind it.

"Can I help you, darling?"

"Me and my best friend would a room for the night."

"Visiting family?"

"Yes, ma'am." She lied. The woman gave her the key to a room after she paid.

"Please. Enjoy your trip." Joey took their stuff to the room.

* * *

"I don't like this…" She griped and paced. "Something isn't right."

"Well, you're a chronic suffer of Slender sickness. What do you expect?"

"We shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here." Gaara rambled. She was on edge. Paranoia was eating at her.

"Gaara, relax. Why don't you leave the tv on?" A confused look at her. "If Slendy comes in here, the tv will go haywire, right?"

"In theory, yes." It was cut on. The anime, Naurto, was on. It was the one with Gaara fighting Rock Lee during the Jounin Exams. It was one of the few that made Gaara cry. Another was when her namesake' s grandmother sacrificed herself for that Gaara… Now, the thought reminded her of Munich.

A/N: That's chapter one. Review and follow/favorite if you liked it. And when I add on to Creepypasta, I'll add to this. ~Slender's Oldest


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the chapter two I promised. I know. Chapter one was suck-ish and short for a chapter. I was typing it on my Kindle Fire in a spur of the moment manner. I will try to do better with this chapter. Hold on-  
Gaara: Chanta's gone looking for some music to play.  
Here we go! Perfect for a Slender fanfic.  
Gaara: _Time of Dying_?  
Yes. Now, I own nothing, but Gaara over there, Joey, and a few others.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Two: When I'm Gone.]

The girls left early the next morning, much to Gaara's delight. The old lady wasn't there. She was replaced by a young man, not much older than eighteen year old Gaara. He smiled at her. _I don't like you._ She thought as she felt her chronic Slender sickness taper off. The red-head gave him the keys and walked out to the Dodge Charger. Joey followed minutes later, a map in her hand.

"That was rude, Gaara."

"Let's just get out of here." She growled.

"Okay. Okay, miss grumpy." They got in the car. "I hope you're not this snappy around Julian." She started it up.

"Until we know him, I'll be as snappy as I want."

"What happened to the quiet, kind Gaara?"

"She died two moths ago." Gaara said with a deep frown as they pulled out. "She was killed by a tendril to the heart." Her voice was heavy with sorrow as if she was mourning a childhood friend or someone she loved. Joey let out a pained sigh.

* * *

Home is behind.  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread.

_In Gaara's nightmare, everything was on fire. The world was_ _on fire. _No, no. _The voice that was singing sounded so familiar. It took her almost forever to remember...That that was her singing voice. She'd once sung _Edge of Night _from the movie _Lord of the Ring: Return of the King _in a talent show-_

Through shadow  
To the Edge of Night  
Until the star are all alight.

_She saw Slenderman in the distance. Gaara clutched her teeth. He had killed Munich and in this nightmare... in this nightmare-_

Mist and Shadow (_Before her eyes flashed things she'd never seen. Two people. A guy with a mask and another whose face was hidden in shadows.)  
_Cloud and Shade. (_There was Joey and a male. His face was burnt white. His eyes never blinked and his face could never stop smiling.)  
_All shall fade.  
All shall-

_She was afraid. _I need to wake up. My death. My death is coming._ As soon as she thought that the dread creature turned to her, throwing Joey's body to the side. He charged at her-_

Fade.

* * *

Gaara screamed awake. Her heart was acting like a drum at a high school pep rally. Joey had stopped at an old house and was watching her.

"What did you see, Gaara?"

"The end." She answered and said nothing else.

"Let's go. We're here." Gaara looked at the house. She looked up at the house. The paint was peeling and it was in slight disrepair, but someone clearly lived there. They got out and started up the path to the front door. Once they set foot on the last step, the front door opened. Out came a dark-skinned male. He had short dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"You must be Gaara and Joey." Before they could answer, he went on. "Come in. Come in. It's not good to stand out in the open." They did as instructed. "How long have you two been running?"

"Two months."

"Slendy's not chasing me." The male looked at her.

"Then why are you chasing the Operator?"

"For my own reasons."

"You must have a death wish, kiddo."

"Look. We came here for some information." Joey started, but before she could continue, Julian made an appearance.

"Charles, cool it." Julian was also dark-skinned, but not near as much as Charles. He had paler brown eyes too. "I'm sorry, ladies." He hand Gaara a folder. "Here's all the information I got."

* * *

"All of that-" Joey gestured. "for a folder of information." Gaara was more focused on the folder itself. It was a vanilla colored folder like that ones that were used by teachers to hold lesson plans... and-

Wait.

Gaara hurried and open the car door. She pulled out the folder from the woods. The pictures, the memos. All pointed to connections to a Mark Slender and some other reporters/

"How the fuck is that possible?" Julian's notes showed there had been a Mark Slender. He had been a reporter from a very small town. _Like Latta._ She noted. Mark went missing. All of them had. All trying to get a story on the woods where her and Munich had gone.

"How is what possible?"

"I need to go back to that-"

"Gaara!" She turned. Julian came joggin to the car. He presented her with a journal. "I forgot about this."

"What is it?"

"My journal." She tried to give it back. "Keep it. I fear that Charles and my ends are about to come. So, you...you two...Run for us." He pushed a strain of hair out Gaara's stunned face. "If you have to die, go down with a fight. Don't give him the satisfaction of a quick death."

* * *

_"The bodies of thirty year old, Julian Caesar, and his thirty three year old half-brother, Charles Delacruz, were found murdered yesterday around seven o'clock. If you have any information on their deaths, you are asked to contact the Eureka county police." _ Gaara cut the radio off. They were dead.

_Charles and my ends are about to come._ She closed her eyes to fight the tears.

"Requiescat in pace." Gaara muttered in pain. She wondered how long they'd been running from Slender. She wondered how long she would be able to run. Her life was too short. She had to live. For Munich. For Julian. For Charles. For the other victims she never got to meet. New determination started to burn in her. Not to run. She was gonna do everything in her power-

To take that bastardo* to the grave with her.

A/N: *bastardo= bastard in Spainish.  
Okay that was chapter two. I won't add onto _Creepypasta_. It'd bee too much fro my brain to handel. So, that's all for tonight.  
More later.  
~Slender's Oldest


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A friendly warning. Before you read chapter four, you might wanna find something that you can flip. You're gonna hate me.  
Gaara: I already do.  
Don't tell them! You idoit! *Sighs.* I own nothing, except Gaara, Joey, and some others.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Three: Broken Toy]

_May 25, 2013  
Two Runners are suppose to visit Charles and me today. A Runner of two months, Gaara Montmorency, and her companion, Joey Von Muir. I pity them. So new to life, so young. Too young. From what Joey's told me, Gaara seems to be plauged with the Sickness. Poor girl. Not only did she see a girl be killed, but she must face this sad reality. The victim's murderer stalks her, she's forever sick, and everyday she gets closer and closer.  
Charles and I have accepted this curse. Accepted that he's coming for us. Today makes offical two years of running and today makes two months. Maybe I'll give Gaara this journal-_

Teardrops land on the page, smearing the ink of Julian's neat handwriting. _Oh dead God. _Two years of running-

"And it came full circle."

"Whatcha say, mate?" Joey glanced at her.

"Nothing." She said, romping around for a pen. With it in hand, she turned to a clean page.

_May 26, 2013  
I'm Gaara. Gaara Montmorency... I have no clue what to put in this thin. Maybe I should start with my story.  
It all started with a dare._

* * *

After hours or writing, the two arrived in a little town, devoid of a name.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." The Charger rolled through the town. "I just wanna get out."

"Where's that warehouse?" Julian's journal had mentioned a warehouse where other Runners and Fighters met.

"305 South Main." They pulled up to an intersection and Gaara pointed to the left. "That way." Joey turned when the light turned green.

"Nobody's around." Two buildings down was the factory.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Julian and Charles?" A rugged male asked the group as the girls came in.

"They're dead." Joey said. Gaara leaned against a wall as her friend shut the door . The group turned to look at them.

"You must be Gaara and Joey."

"In the flesh." A new girl, a teenager, returned to her conversation.

"We're the lucky ones."

"No, we're not." They looked at Gaara. "You know who is?"

"Who?" The girl asked.

"Munich. Julian. Charles." She counted off. "The other victims who died."

"Are you suggesting-" An older runner started.

"Yes, we're better off dead." She refused to meet anyone's gaze. "The moment Slender either decided not to kill us or we somehow escaped, we were condemned, damned. To always run, to always hide." She gestured to the group as a whole. "To Slender and his like, we're nothing, but toys. Toys to be played with until he lose interest. Then he tosses us aside." The group was silent. "The dead have peace. A peace we'll have until we're six feet under, but I said all that to say this..." She met their gaze. "If we have to go down, let's give him Hell." She tried to raise her quiet voice. "None of this suicide shit. We make him earn it." A slow clap turned into a roaring appluase Gaara smirked and started toward a table. Feet away, she could see there was a map on it. Another warehouse (about two or three blocks over) was marked with an Operator symbol. She immediately turn and started out.

"You two leaving?"

"Yeah." Joey locked arms with Gaara "We're out." Then she dragged her out.

A/N: Damn. Who knew you could give a speech that epic, Gaara?  
Gaara: Thanks. Are you gonna post the final chapter tonight?  
Yea. But it'll be off my Kindle *To readers.*You founds something you can flip? Good, You'll need it next chapter.  
~Slender's Oldest


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: "And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind/ And the girl that chase the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill,/ Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly... feels."  
Gaara: Stop it! That song...  
Okay. *to the reader.* Make sure that table is nearby, because this is the final chapter.  
Gaara: And you'll need something to flip soon.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter Four: Her Choice]

There was the warehouse. It was abandoned, devoid of any sign of live. The two girls went inside. Joey had gotten from one of the Fighters and she had it in her hand.

"Slipt up." Joey ordered as she went through another door. As Gaara began to speak, the door slammed shut and there was the dread _click_ of a doorknob locking.

"Joey!" She ran to the door and grabbed the doorknob, turning it rapidly. Some doors could be unlocked like that. "Joey!" She threw her weight into the door. Then she pounded her fists against it. "Joey..." A loud scream erupted in the air beyond the door. "No!" Gaara tried to roundhouse the door in a Resident Evil fashion. Pain shot through her leg and she went down.

_Hello, Gaara._ She know without turning who was behind her. Slender,

"Are you going to kill me?"

_Why would I do that?_He wrapped several tendrils around her and hauled her to her feet. _I have a proposition. _

"I just wanna save Joey."

_That's part of my proposition, little one. _Her eyes narrowed.

"Say it now. Time is of the essence." He chuckled.

_Sparky. _The his head went up and down. _Become one of my proxies and then you can open the door. _She looked thoughtful. Gaara could become a proxy and save her and her only friend or stay the way she was and they both die. With a silent apology to Munich and the others, she spoke.

"I'll be your...proxy."

_Glad to see that someone has some honor._ He vanished and with him, her pain and Slender sickness. Gaara roundhoused the door again, but this time it caved in. Instead of marvelling at her new strength, she stormed in. Joey was struggling on a fraying rope from where she was tied by her wrist on the second level railing. Seeing Gaara, she cried out to her.

"Gaara!" The new proxy started to run toward her. A figure dressed in slacks and a hoodie appeared in her way. His face was burnt white. Gaara backpeddaled to stop herself. _The guy I saw in my dreams. _She felt a stab of pain in her chest. Then she felt that she had no control of her body.

"Jeff, get out of my way." Her voice was a low growl. Jeff narrowed his eyes and didn't move. She drew closer and shoved him out the way before running to catch her falling friend.

"Gaara." Control was returned to her. She met her friend's baby blue eyes. "Your eyes... What happened to them?" Confused, she told her.

"I'm a proxy." Joey pulled away from her and stood. Gaara slowly got to her feet.

"A what?"

"A proxy." Joey looked distraught.

"You work for Him?"

"It was either work for Slender and saving you or not and us both dying."

"Is he going to kill me?"

"My Operator-" _My Operator? I've been a proxy for all of minutes and I'm submissive._ "Slender might, but before that time comes, I'll come and..." She swallowed in pain. "And...if you want me to, I'll make it all end. I'll make it go away." It might be a small mercy if she herself killed Joey and not Slender.

"Goodbye for now, Gaara." The proxy didn't move and Joey turned away from her.

"Goodbye, Joey." She muttered as her old friend ran off. The world seemed to be on fire. Everything was so painful.

And Gaara allowed herself to fall to her knees, tears coming from her now blood-red eyes.

* * *

Almost a month after become a proxy, Gaara spent a week watching her friend, Joey. She wondered if she was suffering like she had. When the end of the weekend arrived, she knew the end was coming for Joey. Jumping down to the ground from her perch, the red-head walked up to her old house and knocked on the door. Joey immediately opened the door.

"Gaara?"

"Alice." She corrected, addressing herself by the name that Slender had given her. _Alice Human Scarifice. Alice: Madness Returns._So many insane Alices. Joey urged her to come in.

"So, he's close?"

"Most likely, it'll be tonight." Her blood-red eyes meet her baby blues. "Do you want me to..." Alice dreaded the question, dreaded finishing it, dreaded having to ask it. This was all her fault. Her fault that her Operator- _Slender. _Her mind retaliated.- was going to kill her.

"Will it be quick?"

"All you'll feel is a bit of pain from where the knife breaks skin." She pulled a hunting knife that she'd picked up out. The proxy quickly stabbed her in between the second and third vertebrae, killing her immediately. Then Gaara laid Joey on the couch, crying. "Goodbye, my friend." She closed the girl's sightless eyes. "Requiescat in pace." Taking the knife, she slipped out the backdoor of the house..

* * *

Alice saw the group of Runners and Fighters standing around Joey's grave site as she traversed over.

"Gaara!" There was the new girl and everyone turned at her declare.

"Gaara!" They all seemed happy to see her...until they saw her blood-red eyes and they gaspd.

"You're a proxy." The older Runner stated.

"I don't come on behalf of my Operator." She pulled out a yellow rose. Half of a playing card was tied to it by a ribbon. _My smart older sister, the other half of the Yellow Alice._ "I only came to pay respects to an old lost friend."

"What's that?"

"Half of the trump card of hearts." A smile came onto her face. Then she pulled out the other half and showed it to them. " 'The stubborn older sister and the smart younger brother'." She quoted _Alice Human Scarifice. _She then turned and started toward her borrowed SUV.

"You'll always be a hero." Alice stopped and regared the girl. "Gaara Montmorency died a hero." She smiled and tossed her Julian's/her journal and left.

_May 28, 2013_

_So, I don't have to run anymore, but I'm still cursed. Cursed to serve the person who used to be my enemy. Cursed to follow my old friends...But until I die, in some way, I will defy him. Before Slender goes for them, an hour to a day in advance, I'll go to them... and if they want me to, I will end it for them. I guess that is a small mercy. Having a friend with them when they go. Be it a Runner or Fighter, I'll offer that mercy to them.  
I can only hope that they'll run longer than me and not end up in my state._

A/N: Table been flipped yet? *laughs.* Okay. I kinda lied. Gaara didn't die, but this is the end. Since "Gaara" is gone and "Alice" has taken her place.  
Proxy!Gaara: I hate you, Chanta.  
I love you too, Gaar- I mean, Alice.  
Proxy!Gaara: -_-  
Love you guys. Caio!  
~Slender's Oldest.


End file.
